


Traditions

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: A quiet moment at Grimmauld Place.





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Snowball fight

Albus rolls his eyes as he steps into the drawing room at Grimmauld Place. Jamie is currently lying on the couch, with his head on Scorpius' lap and Scorpius is running his fingers through Jamie's hair. More shockingly, Jamie isn't complaining. "You two are disgustingly sweet and make me want to throw up. Also you were missed at the annual snowball fight."

"How do you have so many annual traditions?" Scorpius asks.

Jamie chuckles. "That's easy. When we were younger, we'd spend a lot of time at the Burrow and when we got too loud, one of the parents would tell us about a Weasley Christmas tradition. Which they would make up on the spot."

"It usually involved things to be done outside of the house, unless it had to do with cooking and food, because we wouldn't complain if we were eating," Albus continues from the air chair he's commandeered. "Some of them stuck. The snowball fight started that one time we had real snow in December. Now we make our own," he says, chuckling.

"I was wondering how that happened. The Manor and the Burrow aren't that far away and it's not like we get a lot of snow in Wiltshire and almost never in December.

Jamie snorts. "As if a little thing like Mother Nature would stop the Weasleys."

"No, just pregnancies." Albus stares at his brother. "So what happened with this woman?"

"Mr. Malfoy got a solicitor involved. He says I shouldn't go near her. However, they convinced her not to confirm the story until after the baby is born. So at least there won't be any news about it until after Christmas."

"So why do you look like a kicked puppy?" Albus asks.

"Dad went with the solicitor, using polyjuice. He wanted to see her, see her reaction and he thinks that she's not lying. She really believes that Jamie is the father," Scorpius explains, letting out a sigh that's mimicked by Jamie.

"I still have no clue who she is," Jamie adds.

"Mum and Dad were… happy about the possibilities, but-" Albus looks between the two. "What did you tell them? They apologised to me for reacting badly about being in Slytherin. Seven years of sighs, longing looks, insults and pranks were never a problem and suddenly I get an apology."

Jamie grins. "That would be Scorpius' fault. He totally acted like a Gryffindor and yelled at them."

"I did not yell. Not once did I raise my voice, because it would be impolite," Scorpius pointed out.

"While telling them that they don't know their son, can't see what's in front of their faces and are bad parents unlike your father, that's not impolite at all." Jamie pulls Scorpius down and kisses him. "You were rather hot, playing the White Knight."

Scorpius rolls his eyes. "I'm always hot and I wasn't playing the White Knight."

"You must have been if I got an apology," Albus murmurs.

"He was." Jamie smiles. "You know, this is nice, the three of us, talking."

"You not pulling a prank," Albus puts in.

"Or insulting us for our house," Scorpius continues.

"All right, I was a dick, but you two weren't saints, either. You gave as good as you got, so stop playing the part of the victims."

Scorpius and Al look at each other and shrug. It is true after all. "We do have a possible problem," Al says. "Lily is already tired of living with Mum and Dad and now that she's saved money from her first few months in the league, she wants to move in with us."

"I'm okay with that, and you?" Jamie asks.

"Sure." Albus smiles. "We can start more traditions with her around." They'd just have to find something as fun as a snowball fight.


End file.
